The Fluffy Pillow
by Masterpick
Summary: Collection of shorts, drabbles, and one-shots that contain more fluff than I normally write. Requests are open! Ships written so far: (Bumbleby, White Rose, Weiss/Reader, Silent Knight)
1. Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?: BlakeYang

**"Have you lost your damn mind?"**

 **Blake/Yang (Bumbleby)**

Blake Belladonna lays in her bed in her yukata, reading by candlelight with the sheets thrown down at the bottom of the bed. Ruby and Weiss are nowhere to be found, and Yang had mentioned something about hitting up a club. It's a Friday night, after all.

She has two chapters left in her book, and a gentle smile turns up the corners of her mouth at the reveal of the climax. Her idea of a perfect Friday night is just this… save for the empty brandy glass resting on the nightstand. Just her, alone with her book, while Yang and the rest of the team are out having the night of their lives.

The door swings open, with Blake's blonde girlfriend stumbling in. From the way that Yang's lilac eyes bounce around the room, and the way she grabs a hold of the bunk bed frames when she comes in… Yang has had more than just ONE strawberry sunrise.

"Hey… kitten…" Yang kneels at Blake's side, resting her elbows on the mattress and leaning her head affectionately on Blake's shoulder.

"Hi there…" Blake dog-ears the page and sets the book aside. "Fun night?"

Yang nods vigorously, locks of blonde hair falling across her face in a mess. Blake quickly reaches up and brushes them back.

"Need some water or anything?" Blake gently smiles at how _happy_ Yang seems… and it's not the alcohol talking.

"Nah… I gotta show you something…"

Blake cocks an eyebrow, eyeing Yang suspiciously but not exactly worried either.

"Close your eyes…" Yang reaches up and runs her hand down Blake's face with a grin starting to form.

Blake shakes her head and closes her eyes, waiting. Ten seconds go by, twenty seconds… The only thing she hears is the rustling of clothes.

But the next thing she _feels_ is skin. Smooth, warm skin. She opens her eyes to see Yang's nude body tucked into the silk of her yukata.

"Uh… is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Blake asks, not sure whether to feel slightly aroused by Yang's sudden display of intimacy, or alarmed. Is Yang really _that_ drunk?

"Part my hair. Left shoulder." Yang keeps her eyes closed, wrapping an arm tightly around Blake.

That…. What? Blake slowly reaches down, moving Yang's hair out of the way. Her breath catches when she sees it.

"Have you lost your damn _mind?!_ " Blake hisses at her girlfriend.

Yang shakes her head. "Nope. I think I nailed it."

It's a tattoo of Blake's crest, the clear bandage still covering the reddened, weeping skin. Yang had to have gotten it _tonight._

"Please tell me this isn't a drunk tattoo that you're going to regret tomorrow…"

Yang opens her eyes and shifts to be more on top of Blake, gazing up at the Faunus with her head still laying on Blake's chest. "Sweetie, I only had three drinks tonight. I know I seem drunk… but I think the tattoo is…" Yang chuckles. "…purrrrr-fect." Yang nuzzles into Blake even more.

Blake shakes her head, and very, very gently runs her fingers over the new ink in Yang's skin. "You're crazy, Yang."

"I know, kitty."


	2. I've Got You: WeissReader

**I've Got You**

 **Weiss/Reader (Any gender)**

Your eyes flutter open at the sound of a muffled shriek. You bolt upright, your aura instantly activating, but you can't see any movement even though your eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the room.

It's cold- your breath mists in front of you as you release the gulp of air you've been holding since you woke up.

The shriek. Again. You turn your head over to the bunks where Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are sleeping. All are still, except Weiss. She's wrapped up in a mess of covers, shaking. The faint glimmer of sweat glistens on her brow, even though the room is still relatively chilled.

You roll your warm bedding back, stowing the blade in your hand under your pillow. Trying not to wake the other girls, you sit on the edge of your girlfriend's bed as she continues to toss and turn.

"Weiss…" You place a hand on her shoulder, gently willing the nightmare away.

In her sleep, she speaks a single word that makes your blood curdle. "No!"

"Weiss!" You gently squeeze her shoulder and shake her at the same time.

She gasps, jolting up and grabbing your arm. Her knuckles are instantly white, a death grip against your upper bicep. She's panting- eyes wide open and scanning everywhere for some threat that isn't there.

"Shh… It's okay." You try to make your voice as soft and soothing as possible.

Weiss closes her eyes, and falls into you. You struggle for a moment to catch her weight, both of your arms encircling her. All of her skin is damp with sweat, the tips of her long white hair sticking to her back.

"Just relax… It's okay… I'm here…"

Weiss's hand comes up to your chest, searching for a moment before she finds your heartbeat, and presses against it, feeling its slow and steady beat. You feel the tension fade out of her muscles when she finds it, and anchors herself to it.

"I've got you…" You close your eyes, too, gently swaying with her as she just focuses on your warmth and your pulse.

Before long, her hand slips down your chest again, indicating that she's fallen completely asleep once again. Gingerly, you lay her back down and pull her sheets up and over her.

"Sweet dreams, Weiss Schnee…"


	3. Please Don't Leave: WeissRuby

Weiss is dreaming.

She lays on her back in something warm and fluffy, like a cloud, looking up at the night sky while comets and shooting stars send shadows across her face. Normally, the lights of the Atlas skyline would prevent the brilliance of the stars from peeking through, but here, in her dream, she can see each and every one.

She knows she's dreaming, but she doesn't mind it. Waking up would only mean she's back in her room at the Schnee Manor, confined like a prisoner to the very place she grew up. Alone, with nobody who understands her. Nobody like Winter, or Neptune, or… _Ruby_.

"I've missed you, Snow Angel…"

 _That voice_. In her dream, Weiss sits up, her ice-blue eyes wide and searching for the source of the soft, soprano melody.

Weiss feels arms wrap around her. For a moment, she's alarmed, wondering if the dream is slowly going to turn into a nightmare. But when the arms squeeze her tighter, she knows.

It's Ruby. Ruby Rose. Her teammate with red tips in her black hair and the semblance of speed. Speed that decorated everything around with crimson rose petals. Secretly, Weiss always tried to collect one of those petals whenever Ruby used her semblance. Ruby might find out some day… but Weiss smiles at the fact that they would not be needing any flower girls at their wedding.

"I've missed you too, Ruby…" Weiss leans back into the warm and comforting body, silently wishing she could wrap herself up in Ruby's hood. She turns, curling up in Ruby's lap and clutching a piece of the red, velvety fabric. It feels… _real_. Even though it's a dream, the way it gently slides through Weiss's fingers… hell, the way Ruby's flowery scent wafts up from it… It can't be a dream. _It has to be real._

"Please… don't leave." Weiss closes her eyes as she feels beads of water begin to well up in them. "Ruby, don't you dare go anywhere…"

"Shh…" Ruby's fingers slip upwards through Weiss's hair and gently caress the back of her neck. Normally, Weiss tenses or jumps whenever she feels something there, but… with Ruby, she relaxes. "I'm right here…"

Weiss lets out a long, shaky breath, letting Ruby's hood soak up the tears that start to fall. After a moment, her voice soft and quiet, she repeats what she said earlier.

"Please…. Don't leave…."


	4. Please Don't Leave 2: WeissRuby

**A/N: I wrote an encore to the WR drabble above. It's not a very long one, but... I think it makes it 10x better. Let me know what you think!**

Weiss opens her eyes to rays of light peeking through the curtains. Having an east-facing room means that every morning, the sun penetrates through the cracks and wakes her. But she doesn't view that as a bad thing.

Weiss rolls the covers off of her and sits up, brushing her white hair out of her face and reaching to the nightstand for a tie to pull it back. She grabs the white elastic band, and gathers her hair in her hands as the start to her off-center ponytail.

Her breath catches, and she releases her hair to let it fall down her back once again. Eyes wide in surprise. Heat rising to her face with a gasp.

Rose petals cover her white comforter, and dot the pillows and sheets.

It wasn't a dream.


	5. Niagara: JauneNeo

**A/N: Request for TwinCakes! Hope you enjoy it!**

Jaune/Neo- Silent Knight

"Niagara"

 _They bought it. I'm enrolled in Beacon Academy! –Jaune_

 _I can't believe those transcripts you made for me worked. How did you manage to do it? –Jaune_

 _;) –Neo_

Jaune arc puts his scroll back into his pocket and smiles as he heads through the courtyard of Beacon Academy. The large central fountain on his right babbles along with the soft conversation of new students making friends and discussing who they'd want on their team. He passes that new girl—the one who inhaled a bunch of dust and sneezed a crater into the cobblestone—and offers a gentle wave.

"Hey there!"

"Oh, hi… Jaune, was it?" The scythe-wielding girl asks, smiling and waving back.

Jaune stops, trying to make new conversation despite the fact that he's hiding a new lie under the surface. "Uh, yeah! Jaune Arc… Settling in okay?"

She nods, her whole body moving up and down with her chin. "Yup! I can't wait to meet our new teams. I hope Yang's my partner."

At that moment, Jaune feels someone brush up against his arm. It's a girl with long, dark hair reaching down to her shoulderblades, and green eyes. She has an umbrella slung over her back, despite how cloudy it is.

Ruby chuckles, cocking an eyebrow. "Looks like you've already found one, though."

Jaune is taken off guard by the sudden visitor, but as he glances over at the newcomer, she blinks twice. If he wasn't paying attention, Jaune wouldn't have noticed their quick color change from green to pink and brown, then back to green.

"Oh…" Jaune smiles at his girlfriend, then back to Ruby. Neo slips her gloved hand into Jaune's, lacing their fingers together. "Yeah, this is Ne—"

Jaune's introduction is interrupted by a _hard_ squeeze of his hand from Neo. "… This is… Niagara. We met a few weeks back in… uh… Vale."

Ruby's eyebrow comes back down as she flashes Neo with a grin. "Hey, Niagara! Pleasure to meet you. Will you be attending Beacon?"

Neo just closes her eyes and leans her head on Jaune's shoulder, who speaks up to answer. "No… she's just in town with family this time of year." Jaune glances down at his watch, feigning surprise at the time of day. "Oh, we'd better go, Ruby. We'll catch you later."

"Okay." Another wave from Ruby. "See ya!"

…

Jaune and Neo walk hand-in-hand through the streets of Vale, turning off into the stairway to their small apartment. As soon as the door closes, Neo spins, shielding herself from Jaune with her umbrella for a moment. When Jaune catches a glimpse of Neo again, her hair is once again pink and brown, as are her eyes.

Neo folds the umbrella and leads it against the door frame, then steps up to Jaune and takes his jaw in her hands. Before Jaune can react, she's pulling his head down and pressing her lips to his. Jaune can feel Neo's quaint smile when his hands fall to her hips and pull her in that much closer.

The kiss lasts only for a moment, with Neo being the first to pull away.

Jaune whispers down to her. "You… are one amazing girl, Neo."

Neo's 'reply' is a narrowing of her gaze along as the corners of her lips turn up into even more of a seductive smile. Jaune can feel the cool leather of her gloves stroking against his cheek, evenly tracing up and down. She blinks, her eyes switching colors once as she does so.

A split-second later, Neo lurches forward, and places her hands on Jaune's chest and arm strategically. With a turn that seems effortless from her, she brings her boyfriend to the ground, against the carpet of the apartment. Jaune lets out a gasp, off-balance the moment Neo starts the maneuver.

Neo places both of her hands on Jaune's chest, easing down so that she's straddling Jaune on the ground. Her legs squeeze his sides, the same seductive smile spread across her face.

Jaune places his hands low on Neo's hips. "What… What's this for?"

Neo winks, letting more of her weight down onto Jaune, and closes the distance between their lips once again.


	6. I'm Listening: BlakeYang

**"I'm listening."**

 **Blake/Yang (Bumbleby)**

Yang Xiao Long pants, her mouth wide open as she draws in gasp after gasp of air. Sweat rolls down her face, moments before her eyes flare red.

Something primal suddenly explodes in her. It sends her heart skyrocketing, her veins popping out of the skin, and she lets out a loud scream, her fists flying at the opponent staring her down.

It's a punching bag. Each of Yang's blows land with heavy thuds, only making the bag swing a few inches either way, despite her repeated strikes.

Strands of thick blond hair fall across her face, but it doesn't stop her. Every swing pushes as many out of the way that fall back in.

Ember Celica lays off to the side in a gym bag—if Yang wore her gauntlets, the punching bag would be holes in a matter of seconds. Instead, she's using her fists amongst the dim light of the boxing gym. Rows of bags, each one a different weight and shape, hang from the ceiling. Two rings complete with blue mats and white rope stand behind her. Only a handful of the fluorescent lights are on, casting shadows across the floor.

Blake Belladonna leans against one of the walls, almost completely concealed by the shadows if not for her amber eyes. She had followed Yang here after her girlfriend woke up and just headed out of the dorms in the middle of the night. Blake would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly worried about Yang… Yang hasn't been sleeping well, and strangely distanced for over a week.

Yang keeps going at the bag, only getting it to swing a few inches despite using her semblance. She takes a few steps backwards, feinting a cross but following quickly with two jabs. She steps back again, and feels hands on her shoulders.

She spins around, shouting again and putting a left hook clean through whoever grabbed her shoulders. It's Blake. Blake's form shatters when she takes the hit, fading into the air like smoke.

Yang pulls back, her arms still up in typical boxer's defense, but she doesn't strike again when Blake's form disappears.

The _real_ Blake is standing a few feet away, studying Yang with a worried look in her eyes.

Yang lowers her hands, but her irises stay red. "Blake. You followed me?!"

Blake steps into the light, shaking her head. "This isn't you, Yang…"

Yang whips around, stepping back up to the bag and bringing her hands up, as if she's about to start punching again. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

Blake's fingers suddenly curl around Yang's wrist. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Yang purses her lips, then relaxes, her hands falling to her sides. Her eyes fade from red to lilac, and she tucks her face into her shoulder to wipe some of the sweat away from her brow. "I can't take it anymore."

Blake tugs Yang over to sit on one of the stools beside the boxing rings, and then kneels in front of her. "I'm listening." Blake reaches for one of the white towels hanging on the ropes, taking note of the scent of newly washed linens. Better than Yang using her sleeve. She first wipes Yang's brow, then glances down to see the boxer's hands. Yang didn't take care to use any gloves, only hand wraps, which she had also worn through. Blood seeps out and soaks the yellow elastic.

"All of it. The Grimm, my mother, Beacon, caring for Ruby, growing up in general…" Yang answers, angrily, her hands curling into fists again.

Blake quickly takes the towel and starts wiping the excess blood from Yang's knuckles. "You're not going to help yourself by injuring your own knuckles and losing sleep…"

"You think I don't know that?" Yang can feel her blood pressure beginning to rise again. "I can't sleep. I don't have as much of an appetite any more. I _know_ I'm losing strength by the day, and I'm trying, Blake."

After wiping away the blood, the Faunus slowly releases Yang's hands from the yellow elastic wraps. She methodically unrolls them, and sets them on the floor when she's done. "You're not alone in this fight… You've got me. You've got the whole team. You've got huntsmen and huntresses protecting the borders."

Blake stands up, pulling Yang up off of the stool. "And… maybe I can help you get to sleep tonight…"

Without warning, Yang leans forward and wraps Blake up in her arms, burying her face in Blake's shoulder. "I… I'm sorry I made you worry."

Blake pauses as she returns the gesture and squeezes Yang. Her hand gently traces up and down along Yang's spine, gently and lightly. "Shh… it's not your fault…"

Yang's hand forms a fist with the fabric of Blake's shirt. Blake starts to feel a wet spot emulating from that point on her shoulder, either from Yang's sweat, or from her tears…

 _"What would I do without you, Blake?"_

 **A/N: Sorry I made this one a bit more angsty... it's been a rough night and I needed to write something and push it out to you all. Hope you enjoyed at least some little part of it. Also sorry for any mistakes you find... I don't have the energy to do a full polish edit at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7: One Day

"Alright, team. Goodwitch told us that we have to practice carries as if one of us got hurt out in the field." Ruby Rose calls to her team, a whistle dangling from her neck.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang stand out on the turf soccer field behind Beacon Academy with their team leader, each out of their school uniforms and into their normal "huntress" outfits. It's their second year of being together as a team… and it's been roughly nine months since Blake and Yang officially became a couple.

"Carries? What _exactly_ do you mean by that?" Weiss pipes up, somewhat irritated at the sudden yet mandatory training. The beads of sweat on her forehead caused by the hot, choking air of the turf field only serve to add to her frustration.

"Use your imagination, Weiss." Yang calls out as she swings her arm around in a stretch. "Goodwitch did say that we all 'Schneed' this training."

Blake shakes her head and elbows her partner.

Weiss puts her hands on her hips. "Then how about you two go first?"

Yang shrugs as a smile spreads across her face. "Fine by me." She turns back to her sister, who is looking down at a small index card sprawled with notes. "Ruby, what's the first carry?"

"Um…" She slips the little index card over. "Fireman's carry? Ever heard of that?"

"Oh. I have." Blake steps up to Yang. "You first make yourself low, and grab the person's hand…" She crouches by her girlfriend and wraps her fingers around Yang's opposite wrist. "Then you grab the same leg, bend them over your back, and…" Blake reaches between Yang's legs, and pulls the blonde over her back before standing up straight. "There. Fireman's carry."

"That's _got_ to hurt you, Yang." Weiss points out.

Yang's face is hidden the mess of golden locks that fall over her face. What Weiss doesn't see is that Yang's cheeks are flushed with red. "It…" She chuckles. "It's not too bad. Here…" She places her hand in the small of Blake's back, propping herself up on Blake's shoulders more. "That helps a little bit."

"Helps me too." Blake bounces for a moment.

As Ruby brings the whistle up to her mouth, Blake takes off with Yang on her back. She's barely panting by the time she makes it to the other side of the soccer field and sets Yang down. She shakes a lock of her black hair out of her face, and grins at the redness still spread across Yang's cheeks.

"My turn?" Yang says as she starts grabbing Blake's wrist and hauling the Faunus onto her back.

Blake puts her hand into the small of Yang's back, but pauses for a moment, and lets her hand fall just a bit lower and gently squeeze Yang's rear. Yang straightens up, turning to look at Blake with seductive eyes that send a silent message to Blake. _Later, kitty._

Yang jogs back across the field, setting Blake down when they get there. She calls out to her sisters once again. "What's next?"

"Princess carries. Also called wedding carries."

Yang's eyes light up. Even though she just carried Blake across the field on her back, she steps up and sweeps Blake off her feet. Almost… instinctively, Blake gasps and wraps her arms around Yang's neck, latching on tight.

Before Blake can even focus on anything else, Yang is running across the field with her. Effortlessly. Beaming as she does it.

When they get to the other side of the field, Blake feels Yang's muscles start to relax to set her down, but that only makes Blake tighten up around Yang even more.

"Wait…" Blake nuzzles into Yang's chest. "I like this…"

Without missing a beat, Yang closes the distance to Blake's lips, kissing her and whispering after pulling away only millimeters. "I know you do…"

Blake's ambers eyes open and lock with those lilac seas of Yang's. "One day… I want you to carry me like this. In a white— mmm…."

Blake is interrupted by Yang's lips suddenly pressing against hers again.

"One day, Blake…"


End file.
